1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly for connecting an electrical device to an external power supply wherein the assembly has an EMI shield which strengthens the engagement between a receptacle connector and a plug connector thereof.
2. The Prior Art
A portable electronic device, such as a cellular telephone, is commonly driven by an internal power supply such as a rechargeable battery. In order to conserve the stored energy of the internal power supply, the electronic device can be connected to an external power supply such as a cigarette lighter in an automobile.
Electrical connector assemblies for connecting a portable electrical appliance to an external power supply are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,353 and 5,584,713. However, such an assembly does not provide protection from electromagnetic interference (EMI) thus signal transmission between the external power supply and the electrical appliance may be adversely affected. The conventional connector assembly also does not provide a grounding path for accumulated charges on a surface of either the assembly or the electrical appliance thereby further risking improper signal transmission. Furthermore, the engagement between plug and receptacle connectors of the assembly is not secure enough to prevent disconnection therebetween due to an external pulling force.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is requisite to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.